


The Heart Beat Job

by BBClock



Series: Legal Aid [2]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Anniversary, Canon-Typical Violence, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Relationship Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5240807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBClock/pseuds/BBClock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year later the team is still running strong. Tori and Eliot are about the same as the team. They obviously have the normal problems of every normal couple. Hopefully they can work through their issues and not run the team into trouble...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Westchester, Wyoming

“Eliot if you don’t hurry your ass up I am not going to be sleeping anywhere near you tonight!” I hissed into the coms. I dodged another throwing dagger and yanked it out of the wood frame behind me in order to arm myself. 

“Tori, you know that never works and I told you I am on my way.” The lady that I was facing was screaming at me in Russian. “By the way she is calling you a bunch of vulgar names.”

“I am sure I deserve some of them. I would be the one with the luck of getting yelled at in the one language I do not speak any of.” I ducked again and started to run. “Now Eliot!” 

I heard a shriek as Eliot grabbed the lady and pulled her from the ground. He ran to catch up with me, and Hardison spoke, “Does anyone actually know that lady?” 

“She is the girl of one of the bosses. I saw her in that meeting we had earlier. Now Hardison, please tell me you have our way out!” We were blowing through doors and trying to just be that much faster than the gun wielding henchmen. 

“Parker is waiting for you on the roof.” 

“Up we go then.” I pulled a Parker and started jumping up the railings. By the time we made it up to the roof and Eliot jammed the door behind us Parker was antsy. 

She tossed the harnesses at us and we suited up. “Ready to jump?” 

“At least this time she asked,” Eliot muttered. We took a running leap and sailed down the side of the fifteen story building. Hardison was waiting in a rented van on the ground. We made our way across the street and into the van. 

“Nate, please tell me that you and Soph are in the clear?” Alec started the van and took off just as the group of henchmen burst out of the building. 

“Target is in custody as we speak.”

“Someone needs to pop your ego Ford, because your team almost became Swiss cheese!” I yelled into the coms. 

“Would it make you feel better if I told you that the police should be arresting the rest of the henchmen in a matter of moments?” 

“Barely.” About three blocks down the road we started to hear sirens. I finally settled into my seat after that. 

“We will meet you guys back at the hotel to grab our things and then we will check out and head out to the airport.” 

“Thank god, so long Westchester Wyoming!” Hardison sighed out. That caused Parker to giggle. I looked over at Eliot and smiled. He was examining his ribs by pulling up his shirt and pressing on the skin. I batted his hand away.

“It is no wonder you have so many scars if that is how you always treat your wounds. We have been working together for just over a year and I have been your girl for the same amount of time. Why won’t you let me take care of your injuries?” I pulled his shirt up again and I started to examine the skin that was starting to marble. 

“I am fine. You can’t do anything for it.” 

“And my experience with bruises is minimal at best.” I rolled my eyes and settled back into my seat. I huffed in annoyance and Eliot seemed to be struggling with his words. 

By the time we made it to the hotel I refused to answer Eliot. I packed up my things and removed my com. Once it was in the lock box I put it in my carry-on luggage. Eliot gave up trying to talk to me. The plane took off soon enough and we were on our way back to Portland.


	2. Let the Games Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back home things are still strained...

The day after we got back from Wyoming we were all hanging out at the brew pub. Parker and I were comparing stories. “No I forged that one. You had to have stolen my copy.” 

“No that was the real deal. I am sure of it.”

“What are you two arguing about?” Nate asked. 

“Paris in 2005. We were in the same museum. I forged Paris Flight by Leonid Afremov and pulled the switch. Parker stole my copy and then sold it on the black market for the money she obviously prefers. She says that she stole the original. But then how could I pull the switch?” I turned to Parker to ask. 

“That was the original that I stole.” 

“This sounds like the dagger all over again,” Sophie sighed. 

“The what?” I turned to her to ask. 

“We all tried to steal a dagger back a few years, before we all were a crew.” I nodded. Elliot walked into the back room and came over to kiss my cheek. I shied away from him. 

“What? Why are you still doing that?” I stood up and glared at him. 

“Have you really not figured it out yet Cowboy? You are not a dumb person. I had more faith in you about how well you know me in the almost year we have been dating.” I walked over to the coat rack and grabbed my winter jacket. I swung it around and shrugged it on. As I turned to the door Eliot yelled at me. 

“I have said I am sorry! Why are you still being bitchy?” That stung. 

“Because you are an ass hat!” I shouted back. I went out the door and turned to the wall. I sighed and bumped my head against the brick. 

“Are you okay?” Amy came up behind me and placed her hand on my shoulder. 

“I will be if that ass hat gets his head out of his smoking hot ass.” 

“Eliot?”

“Well I am not talking about the other two.”

“What’s wrong?”

“He still doesn’t understand that I am upset that he won’t let me take care of him. I am a southern lady. Also I was a pro at healing fast as a kid because it was either that or the pity looks.” Amy had a look of confusion on her face then understanding. “Yes Amy, I was that child whose mother is on parole and father is in jail for abuse.” 

I stood up from my position of leaning against the wall and started to walk to the door. I pulled my jacket closer and put on my hat. I adored the snow of winter. I was a bit sad that it was only December and most of the snow wouldn’t come until February. 

I was walking down the street and I stuffed my hands in my pockets. Soon enough I heard running foot steps behind me. I really didn’t want to talk so I just hoped that it was a jogger who would run past me. 

Turns out it was Parker. “I am not in the mood Parker. I am sorry, but I just can’t right now.” 

“Look I am sorry about Eliot. He can really be stupid sometimes.” I had to do a double take. Did those words really come out of Parker’s mouth?

“Wait. Did you just speak about feelings like a normal girl?” She smiled. 

“I think I did. You and Sophie have had a real effect on me this past year. Watching you guys has really taught me how to talk like I am not from the planet Mars.” 

“I am glad that we have helped you. But if there is nothing else you need to say, I am going to go find a biker gang that is easy to agitate and that way I can kick someone’s ass, besides the ass hat I sometimes call my boyfriend.” 

“Why are you still so angry at him?”

“Because he is an ass hat for starters. And second he refuses to let me care for him. I grew up in a world that you hit people to show your affection. Now I cannot stand it when the people I care for get hurt and I can do something to help them. He won’t let me help him feel better.” 

She nodded at me. “Thanks for letting me know. Good luck with your biker gang war.” 

“Can do my thief.” I started walking away again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts and Kudos are always welcome...   
> Reminder: I am a college student, so the updates will be sporadic


	3. Sincerely Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The little gang fight does not go to well for Tori....

The biker gang didn’t take kindly to a girl kicking their asses. So I ended up in the hospital with a sprained wrist and a concussion. I sat on the gurney and heard the busy noises around me. 

“I am fine really, just walked into the wrong neighborhood.”

“Are you sure mam? I can get social services for you.” I sighed and rolled my eyes.

“Fine you really want to know what happened? My boyfriend pissed me off and I decided to pick a fight with an entire biker gang because it would relieve some stress. They didn’t take kindly to me handing them their asses on a platter so they did this, just before I took them down.” 

“I am just saying that you have the resources to leave him. You do not have to live in that environment.” 

“Okay, one last time. My boyfriend did not do this to me. He would kill himself before he laid a hand on me out of anger. I should know my parents abused my little sister and me as children. So can you please just give me a brace for my wrist and let me go home?” 

I watched him walk away and I slouched on the gurney. As soon as I heard Eliot’s voice I sat up straight again. “Where is my girlfriend? Tori Taylor. Give me her room number.”

“Sir I am sorry, you need to be family to be allowed to go back there.” 

“She doesn’t have any family around here. Her only family is her little sister who now lives in San Francisco.” 

“Be that as it may, you cannot go back there unless you are family.” I could not help my smile at the argument. I stood up and moved to the door. 

“Eliot,” I spoke softly. He looked up and smiled at me. The anger that I had been harboring just vanished with that smile. He rushed over to me and scooped me up into his arms. My left wrist ended up squished between us. “Wrist,” I cried. 

“I am so sorry.” He put me back on the ground. “Look, I was a complete ass. Parker explained it to me and I should have seen it before. You deserve better than me and I am beyond touched that you care about me enough to want to make me feel better. Then when I got the call that you were here, I couldn’t breathe.” 

“I appreciate that you said you are sorry. You are forgiven. But I have to say that if you touch my wrist, I am going to be very mad.” That made him laugh. 

“Sir, I realize that she is your girl, but you have to go back to the waiting room.” Eliot was about to start yelling again. 

“Cowboy, I am fine, you can see that. I have handled much worse than this and you know it. Go, sit in the waiting room. I will be done soon.” I kissed him and gave him a gentle shove in the direction of the waiting room. 

Back in the room, the nurse found me and she brought out the brace I had chosen. She relayed the instructions one more time and gave me my prescription. I took the slip and walked out back to Eliot. He seemed to be filling out paper work.

“What are you doing?” 

“I started your discharge paperwork.” I looked over what he already had filled in. 

“How do you know all of this stuff?” He had already filled in my name, address, blood type, and my social. 

“I know you. You are captivating.”

“And you are full of shit.” I took the clipboard from him and filled out the rest of the information. I turned over the sheets and grabbed Eliot’s hand. We walked out the door and to his car. 

He drove us back to my apartment after a stop at the pharmacy, and we went up into the elevator. I was wiped from the day’s events and went straight to my bed. Eliot walked over to the closet and hung up his jacket and grabbed his sweatshirt from another hanger. 

“You know where everything goes, and you have way too much shit here for it to be any good for me,” I giggled.

“Those pain drugs must be kicking in huh?” I giggled again. “I seem to spend more time here than my own place.”

I rolled over on the bed and smiled at him. “Then why don’t you just move in?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts and Kudos are always welcome...


	4. Mortification

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did Tori really just say that? And who could possibly be knocking at the door...?

“What did you just say?” Even in my giggly state I was blushing. I sat up quickly and covered my mouth with my hand. 

“I am going to just blame that on the pain meds.”

“But you still said it. Did you mean it?”

“I am not going to answer that. I am high on drugs. You cannot take anything I say seriously.” I buried my face in my hands and leaned back on my pillows. There was a knock at the door and I raced to answer it. “Saved by the person at the door.” 

On the other side of the door was a man in a suit. “Miss Taylor?” I looked him over and brought my injured arm closer to my chest. 

“Yes, I am she.” He had a bit of a smirk on his face. “What can I do for you?” 

“I am Jason Keller, I just moved in down the hall.” I watched as he lied to me. “I was told that you are quite the artist. I was wondering if you would be willing to paint something for my place.”

“Depends, what did you have in mind?” 

“Well if you have some back stock I would love to take a look.”

“Sorry sir, but I do not sell my personal works. I only sell commissions. And I definitely do not sell to mysterious men that show up at my door and lie his pants off. Now, you are going to walk away before I go and grab my bat, because as you can see I am at a disadvantage with my injured arm.” 

“That is just rude.” 

“Well, it is true. You are obviously packing and I am not about to stand here and be shot. So walk away.’’ He reached into his pocket and I tensed up. He brought out a black badge case. 

“You should know that you are threatening a federal agent.” His badge shined just like a prideful FBI man. 

“Agent Jeremy Logan. There seems to be a Quantico fresh shine on you. So you graduate from the academy and then you are assigned to Portland. You then decide to come pick on a local artist.” 

“Miss Taylor, you and I both know that you are not just a local artist. The FBI has a file on an artist that goes by The Playmaker that is three inches thick.”

“And you think that I am The Playmaker.” 

“Give me a reason not to.” I wanted to deck the guy. 

“I am not some forager. If you had any proof that I was you would arrest me. Since I am not, you will never have any proof. Now get away from my home before I have you in trouble with your boss for harassing me.” I slammed the door in his face and turned around. 

“That was a lot of anger for someone who is high on pain killers.” I looked up and saw Eliot standing at the end of the entry way. “You are a very convincing liar.” 

“You have known me for a year now. I am pretty sure you realized that a long time ago.” 

“Want to know something else I realized a long time ago?” I tilted my head to the side and nodded. “I realized a long time ago that you are it for me. I don’t think I could ever forget you or recover should you leave me. If something were to happen to you I would be two steps behind you to meet the same fate.”

“What are you saying?” I could feel my heart beating out of my chest. He walked closer and brought me into his arms. I wrapped my arms up around his neck and ran my fingers through the hair on the back of his head. 

“I am saying that I have fallen so deeply in love with you, that I don’t think there is any chance that I can ever get back up. I love you Victoria.” My brain shorted out for a moment. For a year we had been pretty inseparable but he still hadn’t said those three little words to me. 

“My Cowboy, you certainly have a way with words.” I scratched my finger nails against his scalp just to get that delicious shudder that it always caused. “I love you too. Mr. Eliot Spencer, I love you just as much, if not more.” 

“That’s good to hear.” He moved his hands from my waist and spread them across my back. His lips found mine and I sighed into the warmth he gave off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts and Kudos are always welcome...


	5. Forward Motion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The holidays are always important. Tori knows this year is no different...

Eliot accepted the offer to move in with me and within a week he was all settled in. I rearranged my closet to make room for the rest of his stuff and finally took the guest room and made it into a studio for me. He spent most of his time enjoying the large tv in the living room and in the kitchen using my gourmet appliances. 

“Eliot, can you come here a moment?” I had to yell to be heard over the stereo he had on while he cooked. 

“I have a hot pan on, give me a sec.” I set my pallet and brush on the paper covered table. Eventually it would become a work of art in its own right, due to all the paint smudges. Eliot took a moment then entered the room. “That is amazing.” 

“Thanks, I am going to give it to Hardison for Christmas.” It was a painting of the circuit board in his own laptop. Parker helped me take a picture of it. 

“We have a rule about Christmas.”

“What rule is that?”

“Under fifty dollars. It is a rule Nate gave us to avoid over spending.” 

“While this may look very pricey, I can assure you it cost me maybe thirty bucks to make. A paintings materials are really not that expensive. I appreciate the assumption that my work is pricey though.” I kissed his cheek. “Now to let it dry while I work on everyone else’s. What do you think Parker would like?” 

“Money.” That made me giggle. 

“I think I can work with that.” 

 

A few days later we all sat around the screen that had a tree on it in the brew pub. The entire day was going really well and I was loving every moment. 

Parker and I had gotten high on laughter and Christmas carols. Eliot was mostly his silent self for the day. I was a little concerned, but he sometimes just remained quiet for a bit, but always opened up to me again. 

The presents went over well. I made Parker a safe with prints of various currencies from around the world on it. I worked on it since I asked my cowboy about what Parker would want. 

“The great thing about the door is that I saved the pattern so that I can recreate it on other doors. I highly doubt it is Parker proof, but it is the latest and greatest in high tech security.” She giggled. 

Everyone else loved their paintings. “This is a circuit board.”

“Yeah, but not just any board.” 

He took a closer at it then smiled even bigger. “This is mine. How?” 

“Thank your woman. She got me a picture of the board so I could duplicate it. She is scary good at her job.” I winked at Parker. They walked over to the desks with their new prizes. 

The only gifts that hadn’t been exchanged was mine and Eliot’s. I was nervous because I had worked so hard on figuring out what to do for his gift. I even had an easier time sending the gifts to my family. Art set for my nephew, a set of first edition Dickens for my brother in law, then Nikki got a trip to Milan with me during the spring. 

Eliot came up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He rested his chin on my shoulder and kissed my cheek. I leaned back into him and smiled. I rested my head against his shoulder for a minute, but then looked over at the remaining two boxes that sat under the tree in the back. 

“Your turn Cowboy.” I walked over to the tree and grabbed the larger box. I brought it over to him and placed it in his hands. I tried to smile. For all my confidence when grifting, I truly loved this man. 

He tore into the package, and cut open the taped box. I held my breath and watched his face. He saw what was inside and chuckled. 

“You need to be more authentic. I searched and searched. This is the best seston money can buy.” He pulled the hat out of the box and rested the black form on his head. 

“How do I look in it?” He stepped back and tipped his hat. I stepped closer to his body and placed my hands on his chest. I leaned in next to his ear and whispered to him. 

“That hat does things to my insides on you. Maybe when we get home we should see if it is just the hat that can really do things to me.” He grinned and shuddered. 

“I am sure that I can rock your world. Remember last night? We could have a repeat tonight.” Parker was making gagging sounds. 

“Bite me Parker, I am allowed to whisper sweet nothings in my girl’s ear.” I kissed his cheek and sat down on the nearest stool. 

Eliot walked over to the tree and picked up the smallest box. It was a simple cream color with a silver bow placed on top. He handed it to me and I looked down as I opened the box. 

Inside was a jeweler’s box. The black crushed velvet was shining under the lights. I slid the box out and opened the lid. Inside I saw a ring nestled in the cushions. A black diamond glittered from the center and it was elegantly cut. The surrounding silver band was curled and braided. 

I couldn’t hear anything else besides my heart pounding in my ears. “Eliot, this can’t be real.” I looked up to find him on one knee. 

Earlier in the year Nate had proposed to Sophie and it appeared that now was my turn. 

“Miss Victoria Elizabeth Taylor, you have been part of my life for only a short time and you know I am not that great at big flowery speeches. I will tell you that I could not love you more. I am not stupid, and I know when something good happens in my life. You are so good that I just can’t let you get away. Will you marry me Tori?”

I nodded and covered my mouth with my hand. I held out my left hand and he slid the ring on my finger. “It fits.” 

“Well I get hit with your hands enough to know how big your fingers are.” I couldn’t help but laugh. I got down so I was on his level and locked lips with him. I had found love. 

Growing up, love meant getting hit when you made the other person angry. Love meant pity looks from those around me. Now love means tender touches, laughter, and never having to worry about the next blow. 

“I love you so much.” I smiled as I spoke. 

“And I love you.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long time between updates. I can only write when I have time. I am a Dance Coach and a College Student. I am one busy bee at the moment.   
> Tori's Ring: http://engagement-now.com/img/designer-black-diamond-engagement-rings/designer-black-diamond-engagement-rings-6.jpg
> 
> Thoughts and Kudos are always welcome...


	6. Planning the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to start planing...

I spent the next few weeks looking over the details of the wedding. “Yo Cowboy, can you come here? I need you to look at something.” 

I was sitting with my laptop on the coffee table and myself on the floor of the living room. Sophie had given me several bridal magazines and I was feeling a bit overwhelmed. Eliot found me trying to tame my hair out of my face. 

“What do you need Bug?” He sat on the couch behind me. 

“I need your opinion on the colors. We need a color scheme and then I am going to get the flowers.” 

“I don’t know about any of this girly stuff.” I turned to him and glared. 

“If you pull the typical guy crap I will break your arm. I am not kidding. I cannot and will not do all of this by myself. Also I am not going to hand this off to some wedding planner. I want to make the decisions.” 

“Okay, my favorite color is cobalt blue. You love red. We can do those two plus black to avoid the whole patriotic motif.” I smiled. 

“Did you just use that word to make me happy?”

“Yes, did it work?” 

“Yes, thank you.” I wrote down the color choices and started looking up flowers that were the correct colors. I enjoyed talking to him as we looked at things. He played with my hair and rubbed my shoulders. “I feel like a well-loved dog.” He chuckled. 

“Come on, you need a break. You have been at this for four hours and you need to relax.” I leaned back into his legs. 

“What did you have in mind?” He leaned in close to my neck and I could feel his warm breath against my skin. 

“Well I was thinking that you could try on my new hat and….” He trailed off. 

“Save a horse, ride a cowboy?” I smirked. 

“Something like that.” 

“Well I am not too sure that I have time for that. I have to order the flowers and then I need to start looking at dresses for Soph and Parker. And since I know you won’t do it, I have to look at tuxes for Nate and Hardison…” 

I was cut off when Eliot’s lips crashed into mine. I reached up and ran my fingers through his hair as an automatic reaction. I was kind of glad that he stopped my ramble. 

“You need to relax. How does a massage sound? We can try the hat out later.”

“That sounds lovely.” 

“Then you should head to our room, and I will grab a few things and meet you there. Trust me it will be worth the wait.” I stood and walked down the hall to the bed. I turned on the light and laid down on the bed. 

Soon enough Eliot walked in and he had his hands full of candles and a basket. “Here let me help.” I started to stand. 

“This is for you. Relax.” He walked around the room and lit the candles he was carrying as he placed them. As soon as he got back to the door he turned off the lights and grabbed the remote for the sound system in the house. Slow sensual music began playing and I had to smile. 

“You are really a gentleman Cowboy.” 

“One of the many reasons you said yes when I asked you to marry me. Now strip, I don’t want the oil to ruin your clothes.” 

“You just want to see me naked.” 

“Always, but this is for you remember. When you are done, lay down on your stomach.” I stood and took off my sweatshirt and jeans. I slowly removed my bra and underwear, matching set, and smiled at his reaction. I could see him begin to tent the sweatpants that hung low on his hips. 

I laid down again, on my stomach like instructed, and let my hair fan out over my shoulders. I shivered a bit when he straddled me and moved my hair to the side. As his fingers graze my skin I could feel the growing need in my lower abdomen. Eliot kneaded the muscles in my shoulders to start. 

The oil he was using felt like silk against my skin. I felt like I was turning to Jell-O. I may have been slowly falling asleep but that low need. I could feel my skin tingle as he shifted around and his hands pressed against my body. 

After a while he laid down beside me and I turned my head to smile at him. “Don’t fall asleep bug, I am not done with you yet.” He stands up next to the bed and scoops me up into his arms. He carried me over to the bathroom and started a bath. The bubble bath that he put in smelled like strawberries and felt nice against my oiled skin. We sat down in the warm water and I leaned back against him. 

 

Soon enough we fell asleep and I got a fresh start on the wedding details. I was less stressed and felt more at ease with the whole thing. Parker came over so I could just hang out with her. 

“So how are you Alec? You still good?”

“We are okay. I feel like we are kind of stuck in a rut.” I placed the beer in front of her at the table. I had my laptop set up so we could look at dresses. 

“How can two criminals get into a rut?”

“Well you and Eliot have the whole sex thing, so you are never boring, I assume. Then Nate and Sophie have all that history. Hardison and I are still just dating. I mean we sleep together, but Eliot asked you to marry him. Nate asked Sophie. Alec seems to not want to move forward.” 

I sat down with my glass of wine and had a moment of silence. “I am not sure what that is about. Your relationship is not exactly normal. You and Alec are a category all on your own. Have you asked him about it?”

“No, since every time I try to bring it up I get nervous and start to think that it is not like me to ask about that.”

“Parker, over this last year, you have grown a lot as a person. Just because you started out one way, does not mean you have to remain that way. You managed to find love and grow while still remaining true to who you are and your abilities.” 

“I do love him. I just want to move forward, but I also don’t want to lose him. What if he is not ready for that next step?”

“Every relationship moves at its own pace. Mine moved a lot faster than yours. Maybe that is because I am a hitter and so is he, so we tend to move more fast pace with things to milk all we can out of our lives. We are more likely to die because of our jobs.” 

I took a sip of my wine and set it back down on the table. “But do you think he is ready for such a big step? I mean I really don’t want to scare him off.” 

“I think that man couldn’t be more in love with you. Ask him. You never know what he will say for sure until you actually ask him.” She nodded and took a sip of her beer. 

“Now, about these dresses. What color am I wearing?” I smiled and pulled over the laptop. I showed her several options in the two colors we had decided on. 

That is how Eliot found us. “Hardison, they are in here.” I looked up and smiled at him. He stepped up behind my chair and wrapped his arms down around me as he bent down. I leaned into him and hugged him back despite the awkward angle. 

Hardison came in to the room and I gave Parker a look. “Why don’t you use my studio? I promise to let you two talk for as long as you need.” Hardison gave me a confused look. Parker stood and took his hand as she led the way down the hallway. 

“Do I want to know?” Eliot asked. 

“Not really. Parker finally opened up to me just like a normal girl. So I am not sure you really want to know what caused that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts and Kudos are always welcome...


	7. On the Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the "talk" Parker and Hardison are on some shaky ground. That is not helping them do the job they just got....

A week went past and Hardison was a bit sketchy. Parker was snapping quicker and that was not to great because we got a new job. A local dance studio was being frisked by a large law firm that wanted to get them out of business for the building. 

This was not the first time they went after a smaller time business and tried to shut them down. The first was a small grocery, and another was a bakery. 

The clients of the lawyer wanted the land to finish off the development of the surrounding areas. The land under the studio was adjacent to where a large corporation was building a lifestyle center. They wanted the land to increase the green space that was afforded to the inhabitants that would move in as soon as it was finished. 

I was assigned the job of a dance instructor due to my knack for dancing. Parker was a gymnast/tumbling teacher. We were looking for a member of the staff that was assisting the firm plant evidence of child abuse in the different rooms. 

“Skylar just can’t quite get her double down. She is having a hard time with her left foot.” Tracy, another dance instructor who taught the five to eight year olds. I was assigned to the ten to twelve year olds. 

“Maybe if you watch her technique you can help her fix it. But she doesn’t need to have her double for a bit. She is only seven.” I walked into the lounge to two of the teachers sipping coffee and talking. “Hey Taylor. How are you today?” Sammy asked. 

“I am okay. I just got done with my second class. I was going to get some coffee and a water bottle refill then head back to my room. It is empty for the next hour and I could use a stretch.” I twisted the cap of my bottle and poured the ice water from the fridge into it. I placed a few ice cubes and then poured a mug of coffee. 

“That sounds nice.” I nodded at Tracy and Georgia on my way out of the lounge. I met Parker in my room and we made it look like we were stretching. 

“Georgia is hiding something. She seems all sweet and simple but I watched her teach yesterday. She is fed up with the kids. You just don’t yell at three to five year olds when they can’t get turns.” I nodded at Parker’s assumption. 

“She was trying to help out Tracy.” I leaned into my knee to give a stretch to my hamstring. I was interrupted by a knock at the door and then a large sound of the door banging open. We stood up to come face to face with a parent. 

“Taylor Morgan?” he asked.

“Yes?” I tried to not read too much into it. 

“My daughter told me that you yelled at her today and then I got a phone call saying that you have been arrested for child abuse before. How dare you!” 

“First off sir, I did not yell at your daughter, who I am guessing is little Emma Jones. She is the sweetest little darling. She talks about you all the time. Told me that you drop her off every day and then on Fridays you take her for a smoothie after class. 

“And secondly who did you get the phone call from? There is a law firm trying to take down this school for the land under it. Your daughter would be heartbroken to have to leave her favorite after school activity and her friends. 

“Finally third, I have never laid a hand on any child. I have never been arrested and do not plan on doing anything that would cause me to be arrested.” I held out my hands to try and seem nonthreatening. 

“A woman named Georgia Lawson.” I shared a look over my shoulder with Parker. “What is going on here?” 

“Mr. Jones, Ms. Lawson is working with the law firm Harrison and James. They represent the company that owns half this block. They are trying to buy out this little dance school so they can have more green space for the lifestyle center.”

“So are you cops?” The confusion on his face was large.

“No, we are just here to help. The owner, Mrs. Hunter, she hired us to help her out. I promise you that this school is mostly full of good people who just want to see the joy on these kids’ faces when they feel the thrill of preforming.”

“You said mostly.” 

“Georgia is working with the law firm.” I smiled to try and reassure him. “I promise you that we will take care of it.” He nodded and walked back out the door. I turned back to Parker. “Hey Hardison, that enough to get her?” 

“You bet. I will have Sophie and Nate close the deal. I would clear out before they get there.” Parker and I quickly grabbed our things and moved out of the building. 

Eliot met us outside in his car. I sat in the passenger seat and Parker was in the back. “They’re out. We will meet you back at the brew pub.” I turned to Parker and gave her a look. 

“So how did your talk with Alec go?”

“I can still hear you Tori.” I glared at the dash. 

“Stay out of this Hardison. Did I ask you? No, I asked your girl. So you have no say since it is pretty obvious that you have made her angry.”

“Oh really, how do you figure?”

“I read people like you read code. You both have been snapping at each other. So stay out of it.” 

“It is about my relationship.’’

“Which you are ruining.” Parker was nodding along with my words. That made me smile a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts and Kudos are always welcome...


	8. The Lay of The Land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to pick out bridesmaid dresses...

Parker and I met up with Sophie at a high end bridal store in down town Portland. We were in search of my dress and the bridesmaid dresses. Nikki trusted my taste, more than I trusted hers, so she just requested pictures of any dress I looked at for her. 

The tiny bell rang above as the door hit it and Sophie stood as she saw us. “I can’t believe that you are going to get married before me. Nate is dragging his feet on the whole process.” 

“Eliot and I decided on May 3rd. I am just hoping that the weather will behave so I don’t have to worry about the venue.” We walked over to a grouping of couches and sat down waiting for my appointment to begin. 

“Have you decided on a venue yet?” Sophie asked. I nodded. 

“It is a place in Ridgefield, Washington. It is called Lucy’s Garden. It is only about half an hour from here. It has both indoor and outdoor spaces so we are still deciding what we would like. I am leaning more towards the indoor, so we are set despite the weather, but Eliot keeps making the argument that we could get married under the stars, and that makes my heart jump.” 

“That sounds so romantic.” Sophie seemed totally on board with this, but Parker just seemed bitter. 

“I realize we are here because of me, but I don’t want to make you uncomfortable Parker. You never did tell me what happened with Alec. You just stormed out of my place and you two have been stand offish ever since.”

“I tried to talk to him but I ended up just getting upset. I yelled and then tried to back pedal and explain that you told me to ask.”

“Hon, do not blame me for something that is bothering you.” 

“But he just got upset and started asking me if I didn’t know how much he loves me. He was wondering what he did to make me doubt him so much. I feel like a bitch.” 

“You just are not very good with the whole emotions part of being a human.” A lady came over to us and smiled. 

“Which one of you lovely ladies is Tori Taylor?” I raised my hand. “Well, don’t you just look incredible.” I shared a look with Sophie. Classic sales techniques were mostly based on complimenting the patron. Grifters just use it to more of an extreme. “What type of dresses are you looking for today?”

“Well, we are mostly here for my bridesmaids. My sister couldn’t make it here today because she lives down the coast some so I am supposed to send her lots of pictures. I will look at my dress once we find them one each.”

“Are you going all matching, or just color, or maybe just style?” I looked over at Parker and Sophie. 

“Our color scheme is red, blue, and black. So I was thinking the same fabric type, but each dress in one of the three colors. Or maybe we could do all black dresses with the belted sash in one of the two other colors.” Sophie smiled at that. 

“Nikki can wear a red sash, and Parker and I would wear blue ones, then you could even flip it for the guys. They are already wearing black shirts with white tuxes. Their bowties could be the flip of our sashes.” 

I smiled at that. “That sounds great.” I pulled out my phone and called Eliot. “Hey Cowboy. I have a proposition for you.”

“That sounds dirty bug, what’s up?”

“First, I certainly plan on something of that nature when I get home, but I was wondering if I could pass something by you.”

“Sure, and I am holding you to that plan.” I explained everything that we had talked about and he chuckled. “That sounds perfect, and just like us.” I smiled. Soon enough I hung up and turned to the girls. 

“Now to find different styles of LBD.” Parker gave me a confused look. “Little black dress.” That made her nod. They both stood up and moved off to the changing rooms. 

“Taylor?” I turned to the voice that called my last name. I looked up and saw Georgia Lawson. “What the hell are you doing here?” I stood and crossed my arms while glaring at her. 

“I am getting married. What are you doing here?” 

“Since you got me fired, I needed a new job. This place was hiring,” She sneered at me. “I should send you to the hospital for what you did to me.” She got closer to me. 

“I wouldn’t lay a finger on me. You see, I am no ordinary dance instructor. You got fired because you tried to screw over your boss for money. My friends and I were hired to make sure you screwed yourself over before you did any more damage to your boss.” 

She gave me a confused look. That made me smile. “You see; you should be in jail. The only reason you are not is because we were after the law firm. My crew will bury you if you even come close to me again. We have taken down plenty people with better resources. I lie, cheat, and steal for a living. That is just the beginning. Get the hell out of my city, or I will hunt you down, and beat you until you are no more than a vegetable.” 

She huffed in anger and stalked off. I sat down and turned in my seat just in time to see Parker and Sophie walk out of the changing rooms. Sophie was in a body con lace dress with three quarter sleeves. The lady who was helping us grabbed a blue sash and tied it around Sophie’s waist. 

Once Sophie stepped up on the pedestal, and did a small turn, she started smiling. “I don’t know about you Tori, but I am in love with this dress.” I grinned as well. 

“I think that you got it right on the first try. Parker on the other hand…” I looked over at her and grimaced. She was wearing a dress that was extremely similar to a nighty. “That is not something you should ever wear to a wedding, much less in public. I will take a picture for Alec though.” I brought up my phone and snapped a picture. “Try again.” She walked back to the changing rooms and Sophie sat down next to me. 

“Do you think if I send that picture to Hardison it will help or hinder?” I asked Sophie. 

“Well, I am not too sure, since you speak better geek than I do.” I sighed and looked down at the picture again. I opened another app on my phone and played with the filters and editing software. 

Parker came back out quickly and was in a full skirt black dress that had a sweet heart neck line strapless bodice. The overlay was black lace and it fit her perfectly. “Now that is beautiful.” I stood and took the blue sash from the helper. 

I wrapped it around her waist and took a step back. Parker looked at herself in the mirror and gave an unsure look. “Are you sure? I am not really a dress girl.’’

“Parker, dresses are tradition for bridesmaid,” Sophie started. I held out my hand to stop her. 

“Parker, I know you only usually wear dresses when grifting lately. And your entire life you found pants to be the best for everything. I am not going to force you to wear the dress. I would never do that to you. I will say though that you are incredibly lovely and beautiful on a normal day, but this dress just emphasizes all your allure.” 

She grinned at me. Doing a small twirl, she turned to me and giggled, “You really think?” Parker turns into a total girl when complemented thoroughly. 

“I really do.” She blushed and stepped closer to the mirror. She twirled again. I shared a look with Sophie and she smiled at me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being so patient... I ham a college student with a lot on my plate, so I am grateful that you all are willing to wait for me.   
> Thoughts and Kudos are always welcome...
> 
> Sophie's Dress: http://cdn.ustrendy.com/media/catalog/product/cache/1/small_image/194x266/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/5/3/53804_1_imagelarge11_7.jpg
> 
> Parker's Dress: http://www.dhresource.com/260x260/f2/albu/g1/M01/B6/19/rBVaGVWkq7GAeKpYAAHE1Kmjs9A096.jpg (With a few modifications)


	9. Be My Valentine?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the crew to show their love....

Valentine’s day crept up on the entire group. Parker and I had really gotten close and she came over at ten thirty at night as I was cleaning my brushes from my oil pigments. 

“Tori! I need your help!” 

“You need to learn to knock. What can I do for you?” 

“You know I can’t help it. You need to help me figure out a plan for Alec. Tomorrow is Valentine’s day and I can’t come up with anything that is worthy of him.” 

“That is both frustrating and sweet. Let me finish cleaning the paint out of these brushes and we can sit and talk.” I quickly finished cleaning the brushes and set them back in the jar they stand in. I placed my hand on her arm and led her out to my living room. 

“What are you and Eliot doing?” She sat on the edge of the couch and bounced her leg. I sat down next to her and brought my legs up beside me on the cushions. 

“He is making me dinner. I have a present for him. But we are mostly staying in and having a nice quiet night. Has Hardison brought up any plans?”

“No, he is still mad at me. I am not even sure we are still together. I hate making him mad. I love him so much and I can’t lose him.” 

“Parker, have you ever told him that?” She gave me a confused look. 

“He knows.” I sighed. 

“Honey, that is not the same thing as telling him. You can doubt how someone feels if they do not actually tell you. He may be doubting how you really feel about him, especially since you called his feelings into question.” 

Parker looked stricken. “Really?” She buried her face in her hands. 

“As a grifter I learned the ins and outs of the way people perceive and react. I am not trying to make you upset Parker. I am just letting you know what you have to work with.” She sighed and gave me a very sad look. “I will help you on the other hand because art is my specialty.” I stood up and walked to my hallway closet. 

Behind a false wall I stored several things that meant the world to me. I pulled out a painting that was very special. “This is of Shakespeare’s Romeo and Juliet. It is an original from a friend of mine. He painted it for his wife but it was a surprise. So he gave it to me for safe keeping. I stored it here, so if something were to happen it would be safe. His wife died of cancer before their anniversary, their 30th. He never wanted to see it again.”

“That is so sad.” I smiled at her though. 

“That friend was Aaron Thistle.” 

“Holy shit! The Aaron Thistle?” I laughed. He was a well-known grifter and forager. Parker knew of him because of reputation only. 

“Exactly. I want you to give it to Alec. Not only is the picture of young love, like yours, but the story behind it is one of love that lasted a lifetime.” Her face glowed with the happiest smile I had ever seen on her face. 

I found a case for it and showed her the correct way to care for an original oil painting that she wanted to last. As she left I couldn’t help but smile at the way her walk seemed to have perked up. 

 

The next day I woke up to the sweet smell of sugar and cinnamon. When I got out of bed and padded out to the main living area on my bare feet, I was greeted by Eliot in the kitchen making sweet rolls. “Good morning Cowboy.” He was in just jeans, no shoes, and no shirt, with the cowboy seston I bought for him for Christmas perched on his head. “Damn you look fine.” 

He turned to me and smiled. “I am glad you like the way I look. Hopefully your sweet tooth is active today, because Bug, you are in for a day of indulgence.”

“I was under the impression that you were only cooking dinner.” I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist, my head resting between his shoulder blades. 

“Well, I decided to surprise you.” I smiled against his skin and sighed. 

“Perfectly fine with me.” I hopped up onto the counter beside his work space and pulled my hair up out of my face into a bun. 

“You are much more tempting than the food there my darling.”

“That would be the goal Cowboy.” I watched him work and he fed me the sweet rolls once they came out of the oven. I moved to the couch and we cuddled up under a blanket to watch a movie. We both laughed at the antics on the screen, but I fell asleep against his chest about half way through the movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I am really busy with my college classes and I am trying to not forget about you lovely readers.   
> Thoughts and Kudos are always welcome...


	10. Sunshine on A Rainy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A huge change is in the works....

Time goes on, this I really have learned the hard way. Sometimes it is wonderful because it meant that I was healing, but other times, I would be at a loss because I was so worried over the amount of time I was losing. Time with Nikki was what I really wanted and she was no longer in the same town as me. 

I sat on the bed with the test in my hand. I had been dreading looking at the results since it would really effect my future. I finally got the courage to look down and saw the plus sign on the white face of it. “Shit.” I moved my hand to my abdomen and sighed. 

What was I going to do without my sister to help me through this? I had been her rock when she had Peter, but I had no one to lean on like I could my sister. Eliot would be thrilled, he has always loved kids, but I didn’t want to worry him about the strain it would put on my body. 

I flopped back onto the bed and started to curl in on myself. Eliot found me like that and rushed over to me. “What’s wrong?” I groaned in response, holding the test against my chest so he wouldn’t see it. “That is really helpful Tor, you need to answer with actual words so I can help you.” 

“I want my sister.” That gave him a puzzled look on his face. 

“Then why don’t you just call her?” 

“Because it is not the same.” I stood up and held the stick in my right hand. I waved it around as I spoke. “I was there for her, and she should be here for me. And how are we going to work our jobs? I can’t just retire; I am only thirty years old. I can’t give up foraging things, and I will not ask you to give up that life. 

“We were both born for it. I am just getting worried and scared. This is not a new feeling considering my childhood, but what if I am like my mom? I cannot be that type of mother.” 

Eliot held up his hands to stop my rant. “What are you talking about?” I handed him the stick and sighed. 

“You are going to be a father.” The smile that lit up his face was almost contagious. I was in to sour a mood to smile though. 

“You are serious? This is not a joke.” 

“I am pregnant.” I sat back down on the bed and looked down at my hands in my lap. 

“Why are you so upset about this? You love kids, and are great with them.” 

“Because, what if I am like my parents? I ran away from Nikki because I couldn’t handle it.” I felt a tear roll down my right cheek. Eliot knelt in front of me and held my face in his hands. He swiped at the tear and smiled up at me. 

“You couldn’t be more unlike your parents had you tried. I have watched you with Peter, and I know you are going to be an amazing mother. You can teach them to paint and to protect themselves. I am positive that this child could not have a better mother.” 

Those words caused me to cry happy tears. I fell into a high with him and he just held me. The first thing I did after pulling myself together was call my doctor to get a blood test done to confirm what the home test said. That afternoon I was much more smiley when I was given the news that I was going to be a mom. 

I was only about a month along so it was still early in the journey. The doctor said that the baby must mean that we had a lot of fun on Valentine’s day. Since it was only the tenth of March, that I could understand. It made Eliot blush, so I giggled. 

 

The next few days was mostly planning. I would be giving up my studio so we could have a nursery. Portland was not a place we wanted to leave. We moved up the wedding so I could wear the dress I had been fitted for, so it was at the end of the month instead of early May. 

That came up really fast. A few days before the big day Nikki flew in with her family. I met her at the airport with Eliot. “Nikki!” I was so happy to see her. She dropped her bags, which her husband knowingly picked up behind her, and ran to me. I squeezed her as hard as I could. Eliot pulled me back after a moment and gave me a knowing look. The men in our lives knew us far too well. 

“So tell me the big surprise! I want to know why you moved up the wedding,” Nikki interrogated me. I looked at Eliot and we both smiled. 

“I am pregnant. We moved it up so I could still wear my dress.” She gave me a look that went with complete silence. And her husband held out his hand to her. 

“Looks like you owe me my end of our bet.” He spoke cryptically because of young ears, in the form of his son. 

“Nikki bet against you on why the wedding was moved up? Why did you think it was Nik?” 

“I thought you were just too excited, since you are so in love with Eliot. You told me that you were not ready for children, and I didn’t know what to think.” 

“Well I appreciate you believing me on that. But yes I am one and a half months along.” She squealed in delight and leaned down to my stomach to run her hands along it. “I am pregnant, not a petting zoo.” 

“Better get used to it my darlin because I want to experience the entire ride with you.” I looked over my shoulder at my soon to be husband. He had this look in his eye that made me smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And drop the mic! Hope you enjoyed. Thoughts and Kudos are always welcome....


	11. Holyish Matrimony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the wedding!!!!

The morning of the wedding I was alone in our apartment. Eliot was very traditional and was spending the night at a hotel. Nikki woke up and met me in my kitchen. “This is an incredible place. The room I stayed in is going to be the nursery right?” 

“That it would be. I want it to mostly yellows and I am going to paint a mural on the wall. I have to decide what to paint.” I wanted to wait to know what the gender was before I painted the mural. 

“We should get some breakfast really quick since it takes forever to get your hair professionally done.” I nodded and poured her a cup of coffee. She raided my fridge for the hazelnut creamer. “You don’t even like hazelnut.” 

“You share coffee tastes with Eliot. I have my vanilla bean one in the door.” I leaned against the counter and held my mug just below my nose. 

“Please tell me that is not caffeinated.” Nikki gave me a sassy look. 

“I am drinking decaf. I know what not to have while I am pregnant.” I took a deep breath through my nose. “It is just a placebo effect. I am not too sure it is actually working.” I put down the mug and sighed. “I am way too nervous to actually eat something real. I can’t keep down more than my shitty coffee.” 

“Wait a second, my older sister actually admitted that she is too nervous to eat?” 

“Do not rub it in. I really love Eliot, and I don’t want today to go badly. I am not going to say that it has to be perfect but it cannot go down the drain.” I held my hands against my would be baby bump. I could definitely understand what caused mothers to be to hold their tummy when they got nervous. I was instinctually protecting my child. 

“Because you are getting married today I will let it drop. But you know that I love you and I will personally work on making today go smoothly.” I smiled at her and walked back to my room to get dressed for the journey to Lucy’s Garden. 

I drove the car to the venue and slowly made my way up to the dressing room they provided for me. I met up with Parker and Sophie in the room while Nikki went in search of her family. I sat in a styling chair while a lady came in from the garden’s team to do my hair. 

Due to the long locks that I had, she decided that curling was not going to hold up so she managed my hair into a bun with a crown of flowers. My vale would fit right between the flowers that were braided into my hair above the bun. 

Another lady came in and did my makeup. While I was being made up, Parker and Sophie were getting their hair done. Nikki came back in and chatted while she waited her turn. 

“How’s my partner in crime?” That nickname always made her smile since she found out what I do. 

“He is complaining about his little bow tie. I couldn’t wait to take a picture of him though. My little man looks so cute!” 

“Aww mommy cooties.” I would always tease her about that. She just gave me a look. 

“You are now coming down with a case of some yourself. You are going to be a mother.” I looked down at my hands. 

“It has really been a ride. I am going to be a mom, and I am about to get married. Holy shit.” Sophie looked at me and laughed. “And Soph I feel bad getting to this day before you. Nate proposed to you first.” 

“There is no need. You and Eliot move at a different pace. Nate and I will get there when we are ready.” I smiled and nodded. We ate lunch and took our time getting ready. My dress took almost twenty minutes to get on. The girls helped me adjust and tighten the corset top. 

Just as the sun started to turn the sky into deep hues of warm colors, music started playing for the wedding march. The ladies walked with their partners and I took my place at the end of the aisle. Since Nikki walked with Eliot’s best man, I was all set to walk by myself. 

As a southern lady I went for traditions. The march began playing and I was about to take my first step, until Nikki smiled at me and ran to me to walk me down the way. “You walked me, so I am going to do the same for you.” I could feel a tear in my eye. She took my hand and we walked down the aisle. She kissed my cheek when I reached Eliot. 

“Dearly beloved we are gathered to celebrate the love shared by these two people, Eliot Anthony Spencer and Victoria Elizabeth Taylor. These two have lived interesting lives, and they now would like to move forward together. They have elected to write their own vows. They will recite them now.” 

I looked to Eliot to speak first. “Tori, I can’t believe that we made it here. Throughout my life I have been in crazy situations and I am so happy that I have managed to survive long enough to meet you. You are my clown when I can’t bring myself to smile and I know that I can’t wait to experience the rest of this crazy journey with you.” He removed his right hand from my left and placed it on my tummy. “And I can’t wait for someone else to join the ride.” That made me tear up a bit. 

Once he replaced his hand in mine I spoke, “Cowboy, you are a godsend to me. I have never met someone I click with more or could get more upset with. You make all my emotions run high. Growing up I never thought I would find someone who I would feel so safe with but still have so much chemistry with. I am ready for the rest of our crazy adventure.” 

We exchanged rings and Eliot pulled me as close as he could. With the proclamation of declaring us man and wife, he laid one on me. I could feel it all the way down to my toes and a shiver ran down my spine. The only thing that broke us out of it was the applause from everyone around us. 

I smiled with him as we leaned in and touched foreheads. After a beat I turned with him to the crowd. Nikki handed me my bouquet and I walked back down the aisle hand in hand with my husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long update, I have been so busy with school. Hope this was worth the wait.   
> Thoughts and Kudos are always welcome...


End file.
